1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engine monitoring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring of lubrication oil of gas turbine engines for debris can be accomplished using a variety of techniques. By way of example, chemical analysis can be used to identify particles of deteriorating mechanical components. However, chemical analysis can be quite time-consuming and typically requires equipment that is used by ground maintenance personnel. Another technique involves the use of an oil filter that is removed from the engine so that captured debris can be analyzed. This technique also is typically performed by ground maintenance personnel.
Another technique involves debris capture devices, such as magnetic chip detectors. Unfortunately, magnetic chip detectors tend to be relatively inefficient at detecting debris.